Gravity
by Mekare-Soul
Summary: -UA- La lucha entre la realidad y la ficción es una cosa del día a día para Serena Tsukino, luego de un "accidente" queda bajo la tutela de Darien Chiba quién hará lo posible por alejar sus fantasmas, aunque eso parezca más fácil para el joven Seiya…
1. Carta I

**Gravity**

**DISCLAIMER: **Ningún personaje presenete en la siguiente historia me pertenece, sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

**Carta I:**

_**"Cualquiera puede dominar un sufrimiento excepto el que lo siente."- Shakespeare**_

Frío, siento un condenado frío… Todo está demasiado brillante y me siento algo mareada, me duele absolutamente todo mi cuerpo, como si hubiera estado en una pelea callejera, algo improbable ya que soy muy pacífica… Intenté mover mi adolorido cuerpo pero algo me sujetaba fuertemente mis antebrazos y tobillos… Intenté ver que era lo que impedía moverme pero el dolor del que era dueño mi cabeza hizo retirarme ante tal empresa… Cerré los ojos y respiré profundo… A pesar de mi mareo y confusión pude descifrar que me encontraba acostada en una mesa metálica, muy incómoda por cierto, aumentando mi frío además sentía mis piernas descubiertas y la incómoda y terrible sensación de estar despojada de cualquier tipo de ropa interior y que sólo me cubría una especie de bata, no podría dar más detalle sobre mi vestimenta ya que como ya les dije estaba demasiado adolorida para mirar y creo que dada mi situación lo considero un asunto banal y carente de importancia… Aparte del incesante frío y dolor que experimentaba mi cuerpo había algo que me molestaba más, esa luz que cae directamente sobre mí, penetrando mis pupilas, disminuyendo mi capacidad visual evitando que pueda ver un poco más mi actual realidad, aunque la realidad siempre sea mi batalla diaria, no tenía porque serlo ahora… Me sentía como un moribundo en el desierto, aquél que tendido sobre la cálida arena es atormentado por el calor del astro mayor, claro en mi caso, no daba calor pero si atormentaba… Moví mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda en la búsqueda de evitar la luz… Blanco… Todo era blanco, el suelo y las paredes y sólo había una pequeña y diminuta ventana de barrotes muy cerca del techo, al girar mi cara al otro lado, la escena fue la misma… No vi señales de una puerta, me pareció absurdo, ¿qué clase de habitación no tiene una puerta?... Respiré profundo e intenté moverme nuevamente pero el resultado fue el mismo… Mi desesperación y mi instinto de supervivencia comenzaron a surgir, mi cuerpo experimentó una carga de adrenalina y comencé a moverme lo más violento posible, intenté gritar pero mi propia voz parecía ajena sonaba grave y ronca… Luego de unos minutos, mi cuerpo se rindió, quedé más adolorida que antes… Me dije a mi misma que debía estar en un sueño, que todo era una alusinación… Tenía que evitar dejarme vencer por ella, así que cerré mis ojos y pocos minutos después me quedé dormida, al menos ya no sentía frío…

No podría estar segura cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pudo ser unos cuantos minutos o tal vez horas, me frustraba perder la noción del tiempo, pero la soledad en la que me encontraba no me frustaba… Nunca he sido muy sociable, hago sentir incómoda muy rápidamente a las personas a mi alrededor… También me percaté que mis sentidos estaban en buen estado, claro dejando a parte la luz, ya no me sentía mareada… Entonces, no podría estar alucinando… Gritar no daría resultados… Mi cuerpo estaba menos adolorido así que como pude me asomé para observa lo que me mantenía en el sitio… Mis antebrazos y mis tobillos estaban sujetados por una especie de grilletes hechos de cuero grueso pero eso no fue lo que me pareció más curioso… Mis muñecas traían vendajes y mi cuerpo morateado… Luego de semejante descubrimiento me di cuenta que no me había puesto a tratar de recordar cómo pude llegar a ahí… Mmmm… En realidad todo parecía muy confuso… El recuerdo me venía como la imagen que uno ve de sí mismo frente a un espejo empañado… También tenía la sensación que mi cerebro no trabajaba a la velocidad de costumbre… Y sueño… Mucho sueño…

Gritos… Unos agudos gritos me despertaron… Provenían de la pequeña ventana que estaba a mi lado derecho… Sólo giré mi cabeza en esa dirección ya que sabía perfectamente que no obtendría más que eso… No tengo poderes para ver a través de las paredes… Así que me limité a escuchar y puse toda mi atención en ello… Al principio sólo eran gritos desesperados… Hubo una pausa… Luego el aire se llenó de improperios… Era una mujer quien gritaba… Decía cosas como: "Se pudriran en el infierno", "Saldré de aquí", "Malditos", "Darien Chiba sé que me estás escuchando desgraciado" y esto es solo lo que puedo colocar aquí, los demás serían censurados rápidamente… Luego se podía oír como batía su cuerpo para liberarse porque el sonido metálico de la mesa chocando contra el suelo era perfectamente audible… Este episodio se repitió por varios minutos… Ese tal Darien debe caerle muy mal… Y me demostraba que no estaba sola… Pude escuchar la voz de dos hombres, uno le decía a la chica que se calmara que eso no le hacía bien y el otro que esto era consecuencia de sus actos, ella por su parte seguía maldiciendo, luego silencio… ¿Estará muerta?... De ser así, yo puedo ser la próxima… Imagino que ya era mi hora… Si, me estoy rindiendo sin dar batalla… Pero en realidad mi vida es una lucha todo el tiempo… Y este mundo está sumamente corrompido… Probablemente esté cansada de luchar, en otro momento lo haría… ¿Pero tiene sentido?... Gritar y tratar de escapar en esas condiciones son escasas por no decir nulas… Esto me entristeze pero no me sorprende… A todos nos llega la hora en que el oscuro manto de la muerte nos lleve a su castillo, algunos de manera injusta, otros por accidente y otros porque sus cuerpos quieren descanzar… No le tengo miedo a la muerte es un proceso natural, sin embargo le temo al cómo… Demonios… El sueño vuelve…

Al despertarme mis ojos chocaron con la mirada evaluativa de otros ojos rojos… Sentí un ligero sobresalto pero no lo suficiente para exteriorizarlo… Era una chica, tal vez unos pocos años superior a mi, sus cabellos era color lavanda y vestía un poco extraño, traía un vestido color tinto mangas largas, cuello alto, no podría decir que tal largo le quedaba y como detalle en el pecho sobresalía una flor blanca… Miré nuevamente a la chica, su prescencia no estaba de atono con la cirscunstancia ni el sitio… Ella ya no me prestaba atención, en sus manos tenía una especie de libreta metálica y escribía en ella… Su expresión era severa pero no hostil… Cuando dirigió sus palabras, lo hizo sin mirarme mucho… Parecía estar más concentrada en lo que pudiera decirle la libreta…

-"¿Eres Serena Tsukino?"

De mi boca salió un débil -"Si"- Mientras ella continuaba tomando nota….

-"¿Quién es usted?"

Intenté ser lo más educada posible, sin salir de mi asombro ante lo intemporal que parecía ella ahí parada… ¿Sería otra alusinación?... La chica me miró de manera curiosa y nuevamente ignorandome continuo anotando…

-"En tu historial médico dice que padeces de Maniaco-Depresión y leve ezquizofrenia… Y te has mantenido en control desde los 12 años… Dime Serena, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?... ¿Desde hace cuanto dejaste de medicarte?

Sorpresa… No puede más que sorprenderme… Si, sufro de esas condiciones… Pero no he dejado de medicarme, sería una locura… Si ya me cuesta llevar mi vida medicándome, sin eso… No quiero ni pensarlo… ¿Ahora entiendes cuándo dije que mi vida era una lucha continua?... Esperaba una respuesta, me miraba con poca paciencia… Me sentí incómoda en ese momento… Pero entendí que debía darle una respuesta…

-"No he dejado de medicarme"

Su expresión fue de incredulidad absoluta y volvió a tomar nota…

-"¿Desde cuándo has intentado suicidarte?"

¡¿QUÉ?... Es cierto que he tenido episodios graves de depresión pero nunca para atentar contra mi vida, no podría hacerle eso a mi familia, siempre he creído que la muerte llega cuando tenga que llegar, no cuando tú decidas que llegue, no puedo negar que he pensado en el suicidio, y estoy segura que cualquier ser humano ha pensado al menos una vez en su vida, no porque quiera intentarlo, pero si cuestionar… Para eso tenemos cerebros y la facultad de pensar, ¿no?...

-"Nunca he intentado suicidarme"

Su mirada fue penetrante… Me sentí juzgada… ¿Por qué hace tantas preguntas?, debería ser yo… ¿Por qué estoy amarrada y moreteada?... Cuando abrí mi boca para mostrar mi indignación… Escuché un suspiro de su boca y me habló de manera amable… Un poco forzada en realidad.

-"Serena… Por favor, ¿podemos dejar atrás las mentiras?... Entiendo que aceptarlo puede ser vergonzoso o doloroso… Pero esto será más fácil si me dices la verdad"

-"No miento"

Una imagen rebotó en mi cabeza y me produjo dolor… Cerré los ojos… Un hombre golpeaba fuertemente mi cabeza con algo pesado, mientras yo parecía luchar contra él… Abrí mis ojos nuevamente un poco intrigada por esa visión… La chica se mostraba molesta…

-"Muy bien Serena… Intenté comunicarme y entablar una conversación para que esto fuera más sencillo pero lo haces complicado"

"_¿Y es que eso es intentar establecer una conversación?"- _Pensé… No debe tener muchos amigos de ser así…

-"Mi nombre es Cere Cere y soy la Jefa de Enfermeras del Instituto Psiquiátrico Black Moon… Fuiste transferida aquí, bajo el consentimiento de tu familia, luego de sufrir una conducta sumamente violenta debido a un ataque maniático, seguido de un intento de suicido… En estos momentos te encuentras en el Pabellón de Observación… Estarás en este pabellón al menos dos días más hasta poder estudiar tu conducta y saber a dónde te trasladaremos"

-"¿Mi familia me dejó aquí?... Pero esto es mentira, no he intentado suicidarme, ni he tenido un episodio violento… ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?"

-"Serena… Las evidencias físicas son más que claras… Las mentiras no te llevarán a ningún lado… El tiempo que permanezcas aquí sólo dependerá de ti"

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación… Y así comienza éste capítulo de mi historia, de mi vida… Detrás de estos muros donde mi libertad fue negada, y un mundo nuevo se abría ante mí… Porque dentro de estos muros me hice más fuerte y por primera vez sentí lo que era luchar de verdad… Ser una sobreviviente… Y mientras luchaba encontré lo que tanto faltaba en mi vida…


	2. Carta II

**Gravity**

**DISCLAIMER****: **Ningún personaje presenete en la siguiente historia me pertenece, sólo los utilizo como modo de recreación, entretenimiento, etc. Éstos le pertenecen a su creadora NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

**Carta II:**

_**"Hasta en la muerte de un pajarillo interviene una providencia irresistible."- Shakespeare**_

Estaba segura que había pasado más de dos días ahí dentro… Comenzaba a dudar de la existencia de los colores… Aunque con las visitas de Cere Cere me quedaba claro que aún existían… Luego de ella conocí a otra enfermera, mucho más amable y podría decir hasta más simpática, se encargaba de traerme algo de beber y comer… Me sentía como un bebe, ya que no me permitían usar mis manos para comer, ese cuidado me incomodaba… No me gusta depender de nadie… Aprendí desde pequeña a no esperar nada de nadie… Ni si quiera de mi familia… Ya ellos la pasaban mal teniendo una hija con problemas psicológicos como para agregarles más carga… Y aquí estaba esta chica de cabellos y ojos azules, con expresión juguetona pidiendome que me alimente y poniendo pucheros si le decía que no quería comer más… Además me traía los medicamentos, que para mi no eran nada desconocidos… Agradecía enormemente que me dieran somníferos… Podía dormir… Desde hace unos días atrás recuerdo que tuve problemas para cerrar los ojos, las condenadas voces venían a mi… Algunas veces podías escuchar lo que decían otras no son más que incansables murmullos… En los momentos de mayor estrés suelen venir y alentan mi estrés… Claro, estaba en exámenes finales en la Universidad… Aunque mis exámenes no son como los de la gente normal siguen siendo estresantes… Y es crítico que en los momentos que más necesitas descansar para recuperarte intelectualmente carezcas de descanso y ataquen tu psique… Para Para, así se llama la enfermera con mirada juguetona, entró nuevamente para darme buenas noticias… Aunque no recuerdo muy bien en qué momento me quedé dormida…

-"Pronto te irás de este pabellón y estarás en un sitio más cómodo"

Su sonrisa era notoria, la noticia parecería hacerla más contenta a ella que a mi, la paciente… Me dijo que podría tomar una ducha, arreglar mi cabello… Me alertó que unos enfermeros me escoltarían, que no tuviera miedo… Eso me hizo recordar a la chica de antes… La que parecía un lejano recuerdo…

-"¿Aquí asesinan a las personas?"

Su cara de asombro fue rápidamente cambiada por una sonora carcajada…

-"¿Te sientes bien?"- Entre las carcajadas-"¿A qué viene eso?"

-"Escuché a una mujer gritar… Y luego dos hombres… Silencio"

-Para Para se me quedó mirando de manera graciosa, como si hubiera encontrado un juguete nuevo… Su mirada me dio escalofríos- "Tienes una manera muy particular de relatar las cosas"- Sonrió con complicidad- "¿Por casualidad esta mujer estaba insultando?"

-"Si"

-Su expresión cambió como si le huberan comentado algo muy obvio… Que por supuesto me mantiene a mi en la ignorancia- "Ella está bien, sólo la anesteciaron… Está en otro pabellón ahora… Lamentó si te perturbó un poco"

Me explicó que poco a poco me iría sintiendo más cómoda y familiarizada con el lugar… Aunque eso me era difícil de creer… Me mantenían atada, alejada de la luz solar, alejada de mi familia, alejada de todo aquello que conocía… Sobretodo cuando la razón por la cual estoy aquí es falsa… Ellos creen tener la razón y saber la verdad de lo que sucedió… Yo… Ni lo recuerdo… Por más que intento memorizar, no es más que un fracaso… Por alguna razón mi cuerpo y mente se niegan a recordar… Sólo tengo esa imagen borrosa del hombre golpeándo mi cabeza… Siempre he creído que la verdad es subjetiva… Siempre está sujeta a quién la dice… Y está sujeta a quien quiere creerla y qué quiere apoyar de dicha verdad… El ser humano es ambisioso y conveniente… La verdad se venderá al mejor postor… Y algo estaba segura… En este lugar poco interesaba MI verdad, sólo lo que ellos veían…

Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con la mirada más curiosa del mundo… Esos ojos azules zafiro me sorprendieron, eran profundos pero llenos de juventud… Al ver que abría mis ojos me regalo una gran sonrisa… Su cabello era negro y largo pero lo llevaba atado… Era enfermero o al menos vestía como uno…

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

La pregunta me agarró desprevenida… Era la primera vez desde que desperté aquí que me hacían esa pregunta… Estaba pidiendo mi opinión… Dudé… Posiblemente no era más que un intento de ser agradable, un intento hipócrita de hacerme sentir cómoda…

-"Un poco agarrotada"

En realidad la falta de actividad física comenzaba a desesperarme… Sentía cómo mis músculos se ponían tensos… El dolor había cesado… Nunca dejó de mirar mis ojos… Su mirada no estudiaba mi cuerpo, en ella no había ese ojo clínico con el que me miraban Cere Cere y Para Para… Y siempre sonreía…

-"¿Duele?"

Sus ojos se posaron por segundos en mis muñecas y volvió a mis ojos… Su expresión cambió… Sus ojos se llenaron de melancolía… Pero en ellos no había lástima… Sin embargo no supe como responder a esa pregunta… Yo estaba segura que no intenté suicidarme, sin embargo ahí estaban las heridas… No sé cómo llegaron por lo que no sé si duela… Y desde que estoy aquí no he sentido ninguna molestia, probablemente se deba a mi "Cóctel" de medicamentos…

-"No lo sé"

Era interesante ver como sus ojos fácilmente expresaban lo que pasaba por su mente… Su mirada se había tornado curiosa…

-"¿Cómo no lo sabes?"

-"No recuerdo"

Nuevamente su expresión volvió a la melancolía…

-"Tuvo que ser una experiencia terrible"

-"No intenté suicidarme"

-"En ningún momento lo insinué"

Me quedé sin palabras… Todos daban por sentado que me había intentado acabar con mi vida… Y ahí frente a mi estaba la única persona que no creía en esa verdad absoluta… Él me daba la posibilidad de creer… Me daba la posibilidad de tener esperanzas… La posibilidad de dar a conocer mi verdad… Volvió a sonreirme…

-"Descansa un rato más… Pronto vendrán por ti".

Estaba segura que dormí más de lo habitual… Esta vez desperté sola… Y de cierta manera lo agradecí… Necesitaba sentirme aislada de alguna manera… Desde que desperté aquí estoy continuamente rodeada de alguien y por lo general me pongo tensa… Quiero salir de aquí… No es que el mundo exterior sea más alegre pero al menos puedo caminar, ver paisajes, ver a gente conocida, decidir que haré durante todo ese día o noche… Ahora entiendo como los animales salvajes se sienten al ser alejados de su hábitad… Y déjame decirte algo… APESTA!... Cuando son educados de pequeños, lejos de su hábitad, son acostumbrados a permanecer encerrados por lo tanto de alguna manera no los afecta en la misma medida que a un animal salvaje educado en su habitad y ser encerrados, capturados en jaulas más pequeñas, cambiando todo su entorno… Desde un principio no hay razón para mi de estar aquí… Estoy consciente de mi enfermadad y conozco lo que soy capaz… Estoy segura que no intenté suicidarme… Fui interrumpida… La puerta detrás de mi se abrió… Al cabo de unos segundos tenía a tres sujetos al alcance de mi vista… Dos vestían igual que el chico anterior, pero el color de sus uniformes eran diferentes… El más bajo de estatura tenía una tupida melena marrón que impedía ver bien el color de sus ojos, sin embargo hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano y su uniforme era color azul celeste… El otro tan alto como el otro sujeto, era rubio y ojos castaños, me regaló una sonrisa muy jovial, su uniforme era verde oscuro… Y por último estaba el otro sujeto, éste no vestía como enfermero, llevaba un suéter negro… Su cabello era negro y sus ojos… Sus ojos… Me recordaron al enfermero que me visitó anteriormente… Eran de color azul oscuro, tan profundos como el del enfermero pero éstos eran sabios… Su mirada era más seria, evaluativa pero atenta…

-"Buenas Señorita Tsukino… ¿Cómo se encuentra?"

Su voz fue agradable… Sin embargo no salía de su aire serio… Además era la segunda vez que me hacían esa pregunta…

-"Cansada de esta posición"

El chico rubio caminó hasta el otro lado de la mesa…

-"Mi nombre es Andrew"- Mientras comenzaba a desatar mi antebrazo izquierda

-"Y yo soy Nicolas"- Y éste hacia el mismo procedimiento pero con el antebrazo derecho

Ambos me regalaron una sonrisa… Una vez que ambos me soltaron los antebrazos y tobillos, intenté con mucho esfuerzo sentarme en la mesa de metal, cada uno de los musculos se tensaron más por retomar movimiento…

-"No me toques"

Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder pensarlas… El chico rubio intentaba ayudarme a sentarme cuando su roce provocó una descarga de adrenalina en mi cuerpo… Comenzó a faltarme el aire… Cerré los ojos… Otra vez esa molesta imagen vino a mi cabeza… Cuando abrí mis ojos mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sentía enormes nauseas… Preocupación… El rubio me miraba con preocupación…

-"¿Te lastimé?"

No pude contestarle, porque ni yo misma podría explicar mi reacción… No me hizo daño… Intercambió miradas con el chico de cabello marrón…

-"Debo revisar las heridas de tus muñecas… ¿Me permites?"

Dudé… ¿Y si me tocaba?... El rubio buscaba los implementos necesarios en una pequeña mesa metálica que estaba al lado de la entrada… Se veía un poco apenado… Mientras que el otro sujeto, no decía nada… Era una estatua… Sólo observaba cada reacción… No sólo la mía… La de todos… Nuestros ojos chocaron…

-"Haré todo lo posible por no tocarte… ¿Te parece?"

-Terminé el contacto visual con ese sujeto… Era parecido y a la vez muy distinto al chico que me visitó antes- "Está bien"

Observé como Nicolás y Andrew se colocaban guantes… Nicolás se acercó a mis muñecas y antes de tocar el vendaje mi miró pidiendo permiso nuevamente, asentí… Su cercanía aceleró mi corazón… ¿Cuando te sientes perseguida por una sombra?, bueno así… Comenzó a retirar con una extrema delicadeza y esmero mis vendas, evitanto el contacto de sus dedos con mi piel…

-"Tienes buen proceso de cicatrización"

No creí que hablar conmigo y en realidad estaba segura que no se dirgía a nadie… Pensó en voz alta… Observé por primera vez "mi intento de suicidio"… Contuve la respiración… Las cortadas eran gruesas e irregulares, comenzaban a tintarse de blanco… La dirección de la corta era diagonal, tan grande como un dedo índice… No pude suicidarme… Jamás hubiera sido una cortada tan brusca y vulgar… Mi cuerpo comenzó a agitarse nuevamente, mi pecho dolía, me costaba respira y comenzaba a marearme…

-"Señorita Tsukino… Respire… Todo esta bien"

Subí la mirada… Me topé directamente con los ojos zafiro… Mi cuerpo comenzó poco a poco a relajarse, sus ojos me dieron tranquilidad… Pensé que sería una locura o que simplemente me estarían inyectando un calmante, pero ninguna de las dos opciones eran las correctas… Fueron sus ojos, me perdí en ellos… Intercambió breves miradas con Nicolas quien habia detenido su tarea… Luego de esto continuo… Sus ojos eran difíciles de leer… No volví a prestarle atención al proceso… Esos ojos hipnotizaban…

-"Listo… Cumplí mi promesa"

Sonrió victorioso… Miré mis muñecas… Era cierto, me había cambiado el curetaje y nunca rozó sus dedos con mi piel…

-"Gracias"

Intenté regalarle una sonrisa al enfermero… Pero no sostuve mucho la mirada… Estaba fría además el contacto de mis dedos con mi propia piel me pareció diferente… Escuché a los enfermeros despedirse… Pero él seguía ahí parado viendome… Estudiándome…

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"

-"Cinco días"

Demasiado tiempo… Tiempo perdido… Definitivamente me frustraba perder la noción del tiempo… No quiero perder más el tiempo…

-"¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceré aquí?"

-"El que sea considerado… Hasta que mejores… Y estés lista"

-Suspiré- "La esquizofrenia no tiene cura… Lo mismo ocurre con los episodios maniaco-depresivos… En pocas palabras… Este será mi último lugar en el mundo"

Ladió un poco su cabeza… ¿Por qué tan serio?

-"No estás aquí por esos motivos… Tu anterior psiquiatra dijo que tenías un buen control, que eras una paciente muy responsable con tus medicamentos y citas… Estás aquí porque atentaste con tu vida"

Suspiré cansada… No me suicidé… Estoy segura de eso… Algo dentro de mi me decía que no los escuchara… Pero ellos no estaban interesados en escucharme a mi…

-"La enfermera Cere Cere dice que no recuerdas nada… ¿Es cierto?"

¿Debería decirle sobre esa constante imagen?… ¿Haría alguna diferencia?...

-Sostuve su mirada- "El hombre… Y un golpe"

Entrecerró los ojos un poco…

-"¿Cómo era?"

-"No es nítido"

-"¿Estás segura que no es alguna alucinación?"

Lo sabía… No tuvo sentido comentarle esto… Mi indignación aumentó… Y por supuesto mi manera de verlo, no es diferente a todos los que he conocido aquí… Sólo importa su verdad… Observó mi cambio de humor…

-"¿Te sientes triste?"

Lo peor de ser maniaco-depresiva o sufrir cualquier enfermedad mental es que en el momento que te encuentres legítimamente triste o realmente estes molesta, por una buena y VERDADERA razón, siempre te dirán que te sientes así por tu enfermedad… Cada vez que tu novio o alguna persona está siendo un idiota y se lo reclamas o le respondes de la misma manera… Acostúmbrate porque esto es lo que oirás siempre: "_¿Estás tomando tu medicación?_"… Una vida de no-credibilidad, incluso los que más te quieren… A esto es lo que te enfrentas… Especialmente aquellos que más quieres, porque ellos creen conocerte… Es el eterno equivalente a cuando te preguntan "si estás en tus días" cuando estás molesta…

No quería tenerlo cerca, su miraba me irritaba… Una verdadera ilución fue pensar que podría creerme… Debía buscar alguna manera de defenderme… Primero necesitaba saber cuál era su versión de los hechos… Lo reté con la mirada

-"¿Qué hice?... Tal vez eso podría ayudar a recordar"

-"Tus padres salieron a cenar y tu hermano no estaba en casa… Así que entraste en un estado maníatico donde te alteraste demasiado… Actuaste violentamente destruyendo tu casa… Luego entraste en un estado depresivo agudo y atentaste contra tu vida"

-"¿Con qué me corté las muñecas?"

-"Con un pedazo de vidrio"

Debío ser grueso y nada filoso, de ser diferente la corta sería diferente… Además había un detalle que me perturbaba…

-"Lo que usted acaba de describir… Es una recaída de una persona Bipolar… Y hasta donde se… Soy esquizofrénica"

Bajó su mirada y en su boca se dibujó una ligera sonrisa… ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi?

-"Creo que nos llevaremos bien Señorita Tsukino"

-"Y a todas éstas… ¿Quién es usted?"

-"Darien Chiba… Soy el Director de este lugar… Y tu psiquiatra mientras permanezcas aquí"

**Fin del Capítulo**

**NOTA: **Gracias a todo aquellos que toman un poco de su tiempo para leer esta historia… Gracias a **DIIVAA**,** MAYILU **y** KIRA-SAMA** espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado…

No olviden apoyarme con un Review…

Feliz semana y Feliz Año 2012 a TODOS!


End file.
